


good day sunshine

by maddiemeep



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bittersweet, Light Angst, okay more bitter then sweet sorry, they're in the new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemeep/pseuds/maddiemeep
Summary: a quiet morning in Dan and Phil's new apartment





	good day sunshine

Dan sat on the counter of their new apartment. He ran his fingers through his greasy head of curls, glad they had finally settled in. He realized that he hadn't taken a shower last night but was too sleepy to do anything about it. 

It was quiet in their flat so Dan listened to the outside commotion. There were birds, mainly pigeons, screeching outside the large kitchen window that allowed sun to spill along the tile floor. The light hit just right and Dan watched the smol dust particles float through the air. They had yet to have put a curtain up but Dan thought that this window could be an exception. 

After several minutes passed, Dan heard the sound of footsteps. Phil was awake and Dan had gotten sidetracked. He had planned on making breakfast and apologizing for last night. He mentally slapped himself for getting distracted by dust. 

As Phil entered with his arms open, Dan opened his mouth and hopped off the counter. He walked into Phil's offered hug and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Phil pulled Dan closer regretting his half of last night's argument. Dan may have more weight on his shoulders from it, but Phil still said a lot than he should've. He had been harsh and Dan didn't need that. 

Neither said a word for several minutes, both silently content. Dan buried his face into Phil's chest, now realizing that he wasn't the only one that hadn't showered last night. His hands met at the back of Phil's neck, Phil's around Dan's waist. They were both savoring this moment in time. So early in the morning, both hungry and smelly, but not letting go. 

Phil's right hand slid up Dan's back, his fingers delicately going upwards and barely touching him at all, making their way to the back of Dan's neck and then through his oily curls slowly. He wrapped one of the curls around his pointer finger and tugged on it, emitting that semi-pleasant pain across his scalp. Phil kept his hand in Dan's hair a little longer before he retracted it and brought it down to Dan's chin, bringing his face away from Phil's chest and making him keep eye contact with Phil.

"I-" Dan began, unsure of where to even begin. He knew that now was the moment to come clean with Phil, but before he could form a single sentence, Phil was interrupting Dan. 

"Save it. We were both angry. I'm- I'm sorry for making you cry. I was being irrational and shouldn't have left it overnight. I didn't mean any of it." With the last sentence, Phil let go of Dan and stared at their tile floor. 

Dan fidgeted with his fingers as he watched Phil look at the floor. He took a slow, deep breath before he decided on his next words. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. 

"Can we, just, sit on the balcony for a little while?" Dan mentally slapped himself. The balcony? Sure Dan sounds great, let's look acr-

Phil met Dan's gaze and gave him a small grin. Dan swallowed the words he was going to say and let them fall back down his throat. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as Phil put his hand on Dan's back and then withdrew. 

"That sounds good, Dan." The brunette rubbed his eyes before following Phil out to the balcony. The two were glad they were already unpacked, but the balcony could use a few more things. Phil would probably add a plant or two, but it'll liven up their outside space. 

Dan joined Phil on the floor of their balcony, crossing his legs as he looked over at his best friend. Maybe now wasn't the time to tell him. Maybe he wouldn't find the time to tell him. 

"Dan, the clouds look so cool this morning-" 

Dan wiped one of his tears away with the back of his hand and swallowed his urge to cry. He let out a bittersweet laugh at Phil's comment and rested his head on his shoulder. It was such a Phil thing and Dan knew he'd have to be careful until the right time came.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a little painful, soz, hoped you liked it tho.


End file.
